


Moments in Time

by lady_blackwell



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_blackwell/pseuds/lady_blackwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my Cartinelli drabbles, mostly prompted by tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Itsy Bitsy Teeny Weeny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous; shopping trip

“I don’t know if this was such a good idea, Angie,” Peggy called out as she attempted to wiggle into the scraps of cloth some idiot man decided to call a swimsuit. Between the color (a garish red she would normally feel comfortable wearing, but in this just made her even more self-conscious), the panties that she was barely sure covered her ass (and left her stretch marks completely exposed), and the bra (if the scraps of fabric covering her breasts could even be called that), Peggy felt the urge to find her heaviest parka and wear it for the rest of her life.

“Oh come on, Peg! You need an outfit for our trip to the beach and there is no way I’m going to let you sweat the day away in a suit!” Angie’s chipper voice made her cringe, but her friend was so sweet and sincere about the whole trip that Peggy couldn’t deny the chance to see what she looked like.

And it was worth it, in the end, as Peggy stepped out and watched Angie’s eyes bug out and her jaw drop. Oh, it was going to be so fun tormenting her friend.  
(Maybe they would get to compare if the suit looked better on the floor rather than on her body.)


	2. Big and Milky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous; Arguing about who put the empty milk jug back in the fridge.

Peggy groaned as the familiar shout of “MARGARET CARTER!” woke her up. It was nice to have a roommate who didn’t let her sleep in, especially because she needed to keep to her old schedule in case the SSR were to take her back, but being woken up multiple days in a row over the same stupid thing was taking her closer to her breaking point. 

“Angie, I have told you fifteen times that I did not leave the empty milk jug in the refrigerator. I don’t understand why you are refusing to believe me,” she said as she stumbled into the kitchen.

“Well, if it wasn’t me, and if it wasn’t you, then it clearly must have been the milk jug faeries!” Before Peggy could reply, both women heard a creak from the hallway. On instinct, Peggy jumped in front of Angie to protect her from whatever threat lurked, though as the dark form shuffled closer both women realized that no protection was really needed, per se.

“Morning, ladies,” Howard said as he reached into the fridge and pulled out the new glass jug of milk. Both Angie and Peggy watched, horrified, as he chugged it down and placed it back in the fridge, empty, and stumbled back to the spare bedroom from where he came. However, because he always had to have the last word, he turned around and winked at both of them. “You know, I’m sure I could bottle up the sexual tension between the two of you and use it to power the city for a year,” he said before he shut the door to the room, leaving Peggy looking comically shocked, eyes wide and mouth open, and Angie turning redder than her mother’s tomato sauce.

“I’m going to kill him.”

“I’ll make sure our meat cleaver is nice and sharp for you, English.”


	3. Invasion of the Body Snatchers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent-Cartinelli23; body swap

_How did I get into Peggy’s bed_? Angie thought as she woke up, twisting to see if she had fallen asleep on the couch again and Peggy had carried her to bed out of the goodness of her heart. She reached out to pull back the sheets, and realized her nails weren’t painted that particular shade of red the night before, and that the arm moving across the bed _definitely_ wasn’t her own.

Before Angie could get out of bed and properly investigate, the sound of her bedroom door being flung open stopped her train of thought. It stopped all thought, really, as she saw her own body standing there, wide-eyed and panicked, and realization began to dawn on her.

“Angie?” she heard her own voice ask, high and panicked but so much like Peggy, and Angie finally understood that she and Peggy had somehow, in the middle of the night, switched bodies.

They weren’t going to get out of this one easily.


	4. Blindfolds and Birthdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margot, "You did all of this for me?"

“Can I remove my blindfold now, or do I have to spend my birthday completely in the dark?” Peggy asked as she felt Angie pause in her movements. The remark earned her a slap on the ass from her girlfriend. Most days she loved having a dom girlfriend, but they had never really discussed using blindfolds before, and Peggy wasn’t really sure she was liking the idea. She was liking it even less so when she realized the room was soundproofed and full of burning candles.

“Hush, you, or I’ll spank you so hard you won’t be able to sit for a week,” the other woman replied, “Though I have a feeling you’d like that,” she added after a pause. Silence settled over the room again, and Peggy felt herself growing even more impatient, when suddenly the blindfold was removed from her head with a cheerful ‘ta-da!’ from her girlfriend.

Peggy gasped as she took in the room. What had once been their guest bedroom had been turned into what she could most appropriately describe as a “sex dungeon”. A St. Andrew’s Cross was now affixed to the wall with added restraints, a row of crops and whips hung from a rack on the wall, and the rest of of their toys were now organized into the dresser she had seen Angie refurbishing in the garage several weeks before. Even better, Angie had already taken several of their favorites and placed them on a table in front of her, and Peggy squealed in delight when she saw both the flogger and the vibrator she had been considering buying amongst them. Angie completed the scene perfectly, dressed in her best leather corset and thigh-high dominatrix boots. It was enough to make most people’s brains turn to goo, but Peggy’s stiff upper lip forced words very quickly from her mouth.

“You did all of this for me?” Peggy said excitedly, “Angie, this must have taken you weeks, and you really didn’t need to go to all the trouble -”

Angie quickly walked over and quieted her with a kiss. “I wanted to do something special for you,” she said as she began to remove Peggy’s clothing, “And this isn’t just for you. This is our room. It’s our safe space for when we need to play, and we don’t have to worry about anybody walking in, or finding stuff and asking questions, or hearing anything. It’s just for us,” she added as she removed Peggy’s bra and panties. “So, what do you say?”

Peggy surged forward and captured Angie’s lips in biting kisses, muttering ‘thank yous’ every time they parted to breathe. With a giggle, Angie stepped backwards, ignoring Peggy’s whine, and grabbed the new flogger from the table. “Are you ready for our game?” she asked, eyes sparkling when Peggy nodded enthusiastically, “Then get over to the cross, turn around, and bend over, pet. I want to spank that pretty ass of yours.”

Both women shared matching smiles as Peggy practically skipped over to the cross and did as Angie had instructed.

_Maybe blindfolds weren’t as bad as I thought_ was Peggy’s last coherent thought for a while.


End file.
